


Forever

by Neko1996



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, and romantic stuff, i just had a random idea, lots of soft fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: Little moments in Yongguk and Jongup's relationship when they realise that they are meant to be forever. Or, small moments where they realise they love each other.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I love my rarepairs, especially BangUp. And a while ago I stumbled into a Tumblr post which inspired this soft and short story. ^^

_Comfortable_

The two of them comfortably sat on the sofa snuggled next to each other with a blanket thrown over them. Yongguk had his phone in one of his hand and Jongup had the remote in one of his hand as he flicked through the channels.

They didn’t say anything to each other. Jongup knew he was texting one of his friends so he didn’t mind it. He was comfortable just leaning against Yongguk’s chest anyway. He could hear Yongguk’s steady heartbeat and he liked it.

He had one of his hands thrown over Jongup’s shoulder, almost protectively. He didn’t mind Jongup just sitting there with him. Jongup would snuggle closer to him and his hand would wrap around his shoulders even tighter, bringing him closer.

Yongguk would eventually tell his friend some lame excuse and stop texting before putting his phone down. Once his other hand was phone free, it would make its way around Jongup’s waist and bring him even closer.

Still there was no exchange of words, only a kiss on Jongup’s forehead before they sit quietly again. This was perfect and comfortable. Neither of them felt the need to talk about anything.

_Myself_

Jongup laughed while yongguk just smiled while watching him.

_He is perfect_.

Yongguk thought to himself as his smile got wider.

He never minded the fact that Jongup was his weird self because the truth was he fell in love with that side of Jongup and he finds that that side of Jongup brings out his real self too.

He doesn’t have to worry about keeping an image in front of Jongup. He knows what Jongup is really like and he knows that he also knows what Yongguk is like so he isn’t afraid. He doesn’t worry about scaring Jongup away with his real self.

He realizes all this in the small moment where he sees Jongup in all his weirdness and he doesn’t feel it’s weird at all, in fact he finds it cute.

Jongup smiles at him as he makes the same realization. For the first time neither of them feel the need to hide their real selves.

_Much more_

Jongup smiles as he plays with Yongguk;s hair while he just stares at Jongup from his lap, where he is resting his head.

He takes the time to take in his beauty and he finds himself smiling while Jongup hums a small tune. He can tell that Jongup is humming one of his own favourite songs and he loves it. He loves Jongup even more as he notices the small things about Jongup.

His smile, his eyes, his little crooked teeth. He loves them all.

While he realizes that he is not perfect, he also realizes that Jongup loves him either way. And as if it suddenly dawns to him, he realizes that this man in front of him, he loves him so much more than any other.

He looks at Jongup for another moment before he closes his eyes and reaches for his free hand, which isn’t playing around with his hair. He intertwines their fingers and not long after he falls asleep with the realization that he loves Jongup very much, even if they have said their first “I love you” to each other this moment was more precious to him.

_Equally_

Jongup watches him, Yongguk is now asleep with his head on Jongup’s lap but he doesn’t mind. He carries on playing around with Yongguk’s soft hair.

Jongup feels thankful at that moment because he knows that he has fallen deep in love with Yongguk and he isn’t afraid because he knows that he loves Yongguk deeply too.

He treasures the first time he ever told Yongguk that he loved him. He smiles at the memory. It still warms up his heart.

Jongup takes this time to take in his features.

He really had an intimidating aura around him but he was far from it. Jongup’s smile got wider as he moved a little in his sleep but his hand never left Jongup’s.

Jonguo is shocked for a second. Even in his sleep...it makes him smile.

“I love you too”, he whispers to Yongguk and he can see the small smile that forms on his face while he is still asleep.

Jongup realizes something important at that moment. He found someone who loves him as much as she loved him. They loved each other equally.

_Know_

It’s so simple for Yonguk to know what he likes or would want. It may have been difficult at first, but these days it’s almost like Jongup is in his head. Yongguk just knows how he is feeling or what he wants.

Yongguk picks up Jongup’s favourite snack and puts it in the shopping basket as he carries on browsing through the supermarket. He knows exactly what Jongup likes and what he hates.

He remembers the time he cooked something Jongup didn’t like but he ate everything pretending he liked it. Yongguk chuckles to himself and he knows people are staring at him like he has grown another head but he doesn’t mind.

He then picks up some vegetables and fruits and makes sure to avoid the ones Jongup doesn’t really like.

He hears her phone ring and he knows that it’s Jongup without having to look.

“Your keys are in your back pocket”, he says with a smile on her face.

“Thanks” Jongup replies.

“Love you”, he says.

“Love you too”, Jongup replies before hanging up.

_Secret_

Yongguk shakes a little...no he is shivering violently. He has his hands pressed against his ears with his eyes tightly shut.

The memories flash by, as he feels alone.

Suddenly he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder but he doesn’t dare to look because he has been betrayed too many times.

“Yongguk” Jongup’s voice is warm and welcoming.

“It’s ok...I’m here” Jongup says and he finds himself crumbling as he feels his tears falling down his face.

He can’t help it as he jumps in Jongup’s arms.

“I’m scared”, Yongguk confesses as he lets his tears fall.

“It’s ok, I’m here for you”, Jongup says.

“Don’t leave me”, Yongguk says.

Jongup knows, knows that Yongguk was abandoned as a child and sometimes his memories still haunt him. Yongguk had told Jongup all of it today for the first time and opening up to Jongup must have been difficult for him so Jongup hugged him.

“I won’t...I’ll always be here”

_Insecure_

There are no insecurities as Jongup lets Yongguk stare at him.

Jongup had a small hint of pink on his cheeks as Yongguk smiles at him before he kisses him.

No insecurities, only love.

They know each other’s bodies so there was no need to hide anything. They could clearly see each other but all they saw was love in the other’s eyes. 

Their breathing picked up, as did their heartbeats.

And then both of than experienced a wave of pleasure before Yongguk collapses on top of him. He rolls off beside Jongup and then pulls him in his embrace.

_Temptation_

“Hyung, look at her”

Jongup refuses to look at said person.

“No thanks” he said as he just sipped on his drink.

He and his friends were out for a drink and his friend wouldn’t stop pointing at other people. Jongup may be tempted but he wasn’t here to pick up anyone.

“Hyung! It’s not like you are going to cheat on Yongguk!”

“Stop it Junhong”, Jongup said as he tried to push away his friend.

“Aren’t you tempted even a little?” Daehyun, his other friend nudged him.

“Not at all. Yongguk makes me happy” Jongup says before he leaves his friends.

_Missing_

Yongguk was away for a week because of his family who lived in America. Jongup sighed as he read his manga.

Jongup missed Yongguk but he smiled because it was ok to miss him and it didn’t make Jongup feel sad and lonely or weak. Instead it made him feel like their love was growing. They called each other every day and they would just tell each other how they missed each other and they would talk about their day.

There were sounds of someone walking in the apartment and Jongup stood up at once.

“Jongup?”

Jongup knew that voice.

“Welcome home” he said and smiled at Yongguk.

Yongguk smiled back at Jongup before they hugged each other.

“I missed you”, Yongguk said.

“I missed you too”, Jongup replied before they shared a kiss.

Their kiss turned into a passionate and desperate one and soon they ended up in their bedroom.

_Forever_  

Yongguk held Jongup’s hand while they just stared at each other.

Jongup smiled at Yongguk and Yongguk smiled back. Yongguk played with Jongup’s fingers and sometimes drew some random shapes on the palm of his hand.

Yonguk then played with the ring, which was on Jongup’s finger.

Jongup laughed.

“Well...I guess you are stuck with me forever” Jongup said with a small smile on her face.

He smiled back.

“I’m totally ok with it”

He then intertwined their fingers.

“Forever...it sounds wonderful”

 


End file.
